


In Times of Trouble

by BellaB



Series: Ir'ah Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Assemble related, F/M, Goddesses, Gods, Kinda, M/M, MCU Related, Magic, Mild Language, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Protective Avengers, Protective Original Female Character, Protective Steve, Protective Tony, Slow Build Relationships, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Thor has good friends, friendships, introductions, kind of, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaB/pseuds/BellaB
Summary: Tony really shouldn't be surprised that magic is the only fucking cure.OrThe one where Thor is injured by Loki's latest stunt and a Goddess shows up at the tower to fix things.





	In Times of Trouble

Tony wanted to ring Loki's neck. Like  _ring the shit out of it_ , the whole shebang. Because once again,  _once again_ the stupid God of Mischief had managed to piss him off enough to really consider if villany is such a bad thing if he gets to murder him. Seriously, he's pretty sure even the villain community might give him a free pass on this one. Loki is literally a thorn in everyone's side. 

All but Thor, who damn his trust in his brother, managed to be on the receiving end of his latest destruction of New York and is now laying in medical unconcious with no one knowing what to do about it because in case anyone hasn't noticed, their technology really doesn't compare to anything Asgardian and Loki disappeared right before they could grab him. And to be quite honest, nobody was scrambling to look for him either because really, Loki wouldn't help Thor even if he got something out of it. 

There was no way of getting Thor to Asgard to receive the help he clearly needs and there was really only so much Jane and Bruce could do for Thor other than monitor his state. 

Tony almost wished the God was just stabbed with something because that was something they could fix. That was something considered a normal injury and at least Thor would be in pain when they removed it and most importantly he would be awake and clapping their backs at how they managed yet another victory-

But no. They got an unconcious God on their hands and no sign of any movement beside the heart monitor telling them his heart was still beating. 

"Natasha went to try and contact Strange, see if he could maybe help with this." Tony almost rolled his eyes at the mention of Strange but right now was no time to think about hating the man. He knew what Strange was capable of and he'd even admit that Strange is better than having Loki around any day. Or worse- 

_Reed_. 

Tony hummed his response instead, not really in the speaking mood in general and kept his stare through the glass that held his teammate and friend. 

"He's going to get through this Tony." The hand on the shoulder was meant to be a reassurance of his words but Tony was sure even Steve struggled to believe himself because really, when was the last time  _Thor_ went down. It just didn't happen, it was the last thing to even pop in anyone's mind. Thor is one of their heavy hitters, has taken the brute of the fight most times and sent their enemy's running. 

But now? Like this?

Tony liked to think that Thor was the exception for death, that considering he doesn't live by human years, he'd be the one least likely to suffer an injury. Of course Tony may have forgotten to factor in  _magic._ God he hated magic. 

"Yeah." Was the only answer he could provide, his voice soft and not really packing any hope behind it because it's been three days. 

Three days since the alert came in. Three days since they saw Loki hit Thor was some powerful green blast, three days since Thor went down and didn't get back up. 

Three days. 

And yes, Tony has been in the workshop since it happened but his mind couldn't focus, couldn't do anything but think about different ways to bring Thor back to the land of the responsive but that didn't lead to anything.

So yeah ringing Loki's neck would be the only thing to make him feel like he actually got something done instead of wait around doing nothing. 

-

It was, of course, when his heart rate started slowing that something happened. Or more like someone. 

Tony was already in the suit before Jarvis even finished informing him of their 'guest' up on the roof, Clint and Steve weren't far behind him. Tony would be lying if he said he hoped it wasn't Loki. Quite the opposite really. Natasha couldn't manage to contact Strange and three days turned into six and now, it seems, they were running out of time. So if it were Loki, Tony wouldn't try to kill him, not before they make the stupid God help his brother.

 

 

Except Tony already knew it wasn't Loki even if he knew the God could make himself appear like the woman that he now stood before. Jarvis would have warned him, already having Loki's signature locked in his systems. 

"Who are you and why shouldn't we shoot?" She scoffed,  _scoffed_ at him and rolled her eyes, moving forward only to stop when Tony raised his repulsors. Captain raising his shield and Clint his arrow. "That wouldn't be wise sweetheart." 

"I didn't come here to harm you but I will-" Her threat hung in the air, as she tilted her head curiously at him. "When was the last time you had rest?" 

And okay, Tony hadn't exactly slept well these past days. Maybe three hours total but it's nothing he hasn't done before and nothing he couldn't handle. Sure, Jarvis was mostly piloting the suit with just him in it but still that didn't-

Wait. 

She was already walking towards him, curiously scanning over the suit as she did. He almost wanted to shoot, but he had a feeling she wouldn't respond in kind. Steve was the one to ask her who she was, and she ignored him to focus on Tony. 

Tony who didn't know what to do when she finally stopped before him, shorter than him with the suit on and non threatening. Jarvis, the bastard, flipped the face plate up so she could see his face. 

"You would willingly go to battle in the current state you are in, to protect Thor?" Okay, how the hell did she know- "You are both stupid and admirable." 

"Okay listen here-" 

"I will have time for you later, but right now Thor is dying and you are only prolonging his recovery by standing in my way." She moved past him barely sparing Clint or Captain a glance. 

Jarvis let her in without question and the three were left to stare as she went. 

-

"Her name is Ir'ah." Jane supplied, taking a sip of her coffee. "I met her a few times, usually when Thor managed to attract trouble." Tony snorted, ignoring the look Steve gave him and went to sit across from the astrophysicist. 

"The only trouble Thor brings here is his brother." Clint cut in. "Still don't see how he can still like him." 

Jane smiled softly at that and looked down to her mug. 

"I don't think I will ever understand that relationship but apparently it isn't just Thor who shares the sentiment. The three of them grew up together and considering how old Thor is, that's a long time. Only difference is Ir'ah is much more willing to put Loki in his place than Thor is but they'll always have a soft spot for that asshole." She sighed and leaned back in her seat. "If anyone can help Thor, it's her. She  _is_ the Goddess of Life y'know, though when he wakes up he's going to getting an earful-" 

Tony almost choked on his coffee. Steve  _actually choked on his coffee_ and Jane was patting his back as his hand flew to his chest and with the looks on Clint and Sam's face he knew they all zoned in on the one outstanding piece of information Jane just so nonchalantly shared. 

"Jeez Steve are you okay?" Jane looked over the supersoldier as his coughs were calming down. 

"Forget him!" Sam jumped from his seat. "Is she really the Goddess of Life? Like actual life? Like the one who created Earth?" 

"I always thought God was a dude." Clint muttered to no one in particular. Jane raised her eyebrows at them, a hint of amusement on her face. Tony really didn't see what was funny here. 

"No not exactly. At least from what she told me and I quote  _"Had I been the creator of life there wouldn't be as many worlds in the galaxy as there are now"_ then when Darcy asked if Earth would make the cut she snorted and sighed fondly at her and told her that if all humans were like us than she'd consider it. She can, however, control life. As in manipulate living matter, it's _incredible._  She can sense every living thing down to the smallest organism and feel life worlds away. Did you know the last Thor was dying she felt it from across the galaxy?" 

Okay, so Tony understood Jane's excitement and he was really going to have to talk to the God of Thunder about getting himself into life threatening situations because the way Jane casually put it made him wonder just how often exactly that was. If anyone was the irresponsible one with their life it was Tony, Thor should know better than that. 

"Guys, we're talking about there being an actual being who could bring the dead back to life."

"She can do that?" Jane nodded enthusiastically at the question. 

"Can but will not." They turned toward the Goddess herself, entering the room with the amount of grace a mere human would expect and now that Tony was actually paying attention to her appearance he noticed that like Thor, she is literally the living definition of perfection. Her hair was long and beautiful and waved just perfectly that every top professional hair stylist he knew (which was basically saying a lot considering, hello, billionaire) would want to run their combs through it just to get a piece. Her skin, smooth and features lining perfectly and jesus she had a body that was both strength and have men weak to their knees. 

So yes, the literal spitting image of a Goddess you read about in fairytales. 

Except she wasn't wearing a frilly gown and a flower crown. She wore what he assumed was a warrior's attire like Thor always wore and her cape was silver and he was debating on whether or not to snag a piece to actually see if it were made of some alien metal Earth has yet to come across. 

"I see you still have not had your rest." Tony didn't really notice when she actually came to stand across the table at him, giving him a scolding look that can rival Pepper's. 

"I'm fine. How's our big thundering pal doing?" 

"He, unlike you, is getting rest." Dammit, Tony can already feel himself liking her. He can already tell she wasn't going to buy into anything he would throw her way and maybe that's because she took things literal like Thor. Except only she answers with the same amount of sass he put in his own responses. 

"So, Goddess of life?"

"I can give your body the nudge it needs."

"Woah I'm not that kind of guy, at least buy me dinner first." She raised an usamused eyebrow at him but he saw the corner of her mouth twitch upward even with the awkward coughs coming from his teammates and tired sigh from Jane. 

"Dinner will have to wait." She said simply and her eyes went white but Tony's vision went black. 

-

Thor barely opened his eyes when he knew he was royally fucked. He knew he was dying, he knew the minute Loki shot him down that that was it for him. And okay now, he didn't entirely believe he was going to die, he accepted the possibility but that's not what he was going to die from. 

No, he was going to die from Ir'ah's wrath. He knew she had been serious the last time when she told him the next time he wants to pull a stunt like that she would kill him and to be entirely fair, that was because of something that was entirely his fault. This time wasn't so much his fault and it wasn't like he threw himself in Loki's direction, he just happened to be the target. 

"So Loki did this." Had he just said that out loud? And with a confirmation from Ir'ah he sighed and finally turned his head to meet her piercing grey eyes that had he not known her, he may have missed the worry in them. 

"I assume I cannot talk you out of punishing my brother."

"I'm not sure why you would even bother doing such a thing Odinson." She grabbed his hand. "You really need to stop almost dying on me Thor. The only reason I'm giving you a pass on this one is because you got me out of a dreadful dinner with Kree officials." 

"Ay, I am glad my near death aided you in escaping such horrid endeavours." She punched his arm playfully before her face was falling serious again. 

"Loki cannot be changed can he?" Thor sighed, his fingers curling around her hand a little more tighter. Loki may be his brother but Ir'ah had once been his bride to be. They shared something intimate, shared each other's secrets and insecurities, something Thor would never know fully from his brother. 

"I am beginning to believe he does not want to." Ir'ah squeezed his hand. 

"I have met your teammates." She changed the subject instead, letting go of his hand but not moving away completely. " They were very protective of you when I arrived. Willing to fight me even when they were in no condition to." 

"Ah, you speak of the Man of Iron, Anthony. Yes, he does disregard his well being. The Captain is usually able to persuade the man to rest or eat and when that fails a threat from the Widow usually does it." 

"He is a grown man."

"With an active mind. He is a curious one if I must say. I can only assume since you share such a concern you put him to sleep." 

"Well I wasn't just going to allow him to continue in such a state." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He will be out until he is fully rested and the Captain already promised feeding the man. You are to be on bed rest, I have managed to restore the functions in your body and steadied your heart but Loki is the only one who can fully remove the spell." She rose from her seat and kissed his forehead. "You better not have moved when I return with your brother Odinson or this spell would be the least of your worries." 

He smiled as she went. If he was concerned for his own safety from her, Loki should run to the deepest parts of the galaxy to escape her wrath.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea floating around my head for a while and I'm still trying to figure out some details like do I want Clint to have his wife and kids like in MCU or not? I'm also digging the whole Bruce and Natasha paring if I'm being honest. Also I'm still not sure about the whole Steve/Tony pairing because I actually adore Pepper but I also think Steve and Tony would have an interesting thing going on y'know? Let me know what you guys would want though.


End file.
